


Forever

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: pearl/trixie please someone ;(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Pearl isn't sure exactly when she realized she loved Trixie. She knows when she first felt it, really felt it of course but she can't be sure that was really a realization. 

Trixie is always around since they finished the season and were allowed to be seen together, although even now Pearl finds it hard to really say how she feels. She knows whatever happens she will always be Trixie's friend. Forever. She promised and she meant it.   
Pearl isn't sure she should say what she's feeling, but she also doesn't know how she would handle keeping it all a secret. 

Trixie ends up speaking first, surprising Pearl with how clearly she speaks on what she's feeling. Trixie has always been the one to laugh off questions but now, alone, sharing a room, it seems Trixie can't hide what she's feeling anymore. 

"Pearl... I can't keep this hidden anymore, it's driving me crazy."

"What is?"

"I... I love you. I'm..."

"Say it."

Pearl urges Trixie on softly. 

"I'm in love with you..."

Pearl smiles, a full and honest smile before nodding. 

"I know. I love you too."

"You never..."

"Jesus Trix... I'm not exactly great at saying how I feel, you know that."


End file.
